


WS

by ypeercness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypeercness/pseuds/ypeercness
Summary: some throwback.... my first try drawing Bucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for viewing and kudos.


End file.
